


A Visit to Rhea

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: Edelgard goes to visit Rhea while keeping her imprisoned
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Kudos: 15





	A Visit to Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll holy shit I haven't written in ages! Forgive me if this isn't that good, it's been like, a super long time since I sat down and wrote some porn. Even if it's not that good I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it <3 And as always please let me know if there's any major grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors. Again, it's been quite a long time since I wrote so please be kind.
> 
> Either way I'm glad to be back, got a few more nasty ideas for fe3h that I hope to write. So yeah, enjoy.

Edelgard couldn’t believe it. She just couldn’t believe it! That her precious professor, the person she thought she loved, would abandon her. That after everything they had been through she would just leave her behind and for what? Some oppressive church?

Edelgard spat as if trying to get a bad taste out of her mouth. It didn’t matter now. Byleth no longer cared about her, so she would no longer cared about her. Besides, she had something Byleth needed.

And that something, or rather someone, was Lady Rhea. Yes Rhea. Her worst enemy. Her most hated person. The leader of the church she oh so despised.

Edelgard passed by Rhea’s cell, having been walking around to try to cool off her head, stopping when she reached the door to it. Why was she here? Why was she at this door?

Perhaps Edelgard thought, perhaps she could take out a bit of her frustration on the very person behind this door.

Edelgard smirked to herself. Hubert would totally reprimand her if he were here. But he wasn’t here. No one was around. Just her and the door separating her from her most hated enemy.

She slowly took a key out of her pocket, a skeleton key only she had to every room in their fortress, and opened the door, a loud, unsettling creak echoing throughout the dungeon.

As the door opened Edelgard got a good look at Rhea. Adorned in nothing but a thin white dress, she was pale, thin, and ragged looking. No doubt a side effect of her imprisonment. She sat on a small chair in the corner, glancing over when she heard the door open, expecting it to be some guard with food, but instead her eyes went wide at the sight of Edelgard, not having seen her since she imprisoned.

“Why is it you have come to see me?” Rhea asked, half-pretending to act disinterested at Edelgard’s presence. On one hand, she hated Edelgard, ever since that fateful day at Garreg Mach she has hated her. On the other hand, she couldn’t help but be shocked that her past student was now visiting her.

Edelgard smirked. Just looking at Rhea filled her with rage, enraged that Rhea had brainwashed Byleth into leaving her and joining the church. Enraged over the fact that Byleth would never be hers.

“Just for some fun.” Edelgard finally said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

Before Rhea could even ask what Edelgard meant by that Edelgard had crossed the small cell and grabbed Rhea by her tangled hair, pulling her face mere inches away from hers. And again, before Rhea could ask what was going on, her lips were sealed in a harsh kiss, Edelgard’s mouth practically crashing into hers.

“Mmmmf,” Rhea mumbled, attempting to speak, as her mouth opened Edelgard took the opportunity, shoving her tongue deep inside of Rhea’s mouth, as far as she could go. If she could choke Rhea to death with her tongue she would, but for now she settled on biting her lower lip, causing a small yelp from Rhea.

After only a few moments, Edelgard pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths and a smirk still on her lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rhea asked, trying to maintain her composure. Being imprisoned had weakened her, she could no longer fight, and that thought frightened her as she looked up at Edelgard.

Edelgard chuckled, grabbing Rhea’s hair again and forcing the archbishop to look her in the eyes.

“Like I said earlier, just looking for a bit of fun.”

She tightened her grasp on Rhea’s hair and threw her to the ground, the coldness of the stone floor causing goosebumps to rise on Rhea’s legs and arms. Before she could even attempt to get up, attempt to fight despite her arms and legs being so weak, she found herself pinned to the ground.

After all of these years, Edelgard was now physically stronger than Rhea, easily able to hold her down. Rhea avoided her gaze, not even attempting to fight. After all, she knew she would lose. What she had to do was hold out, hold out until Byleth and the others came to rescue her.

Edelgard seemed annoyed at Rhea’s silence, letting go of one of her arms to instead grab one of her breasts.

“E-Edelgard!” Rhea practically shrieked, breaking her silence at the sudden pressure on her breast. It wasn’t pleasant, Edelgard’s hand roughly kneading it with no care in the world about being gentle.

Edelgard smirked again, amused by Rhea’s reaction. Yes, this is what she wanted, to see the archbishop humiliated at her hands. Not answering Rhea’s outburst she got a bit more handsy, moving her fingers to Rhea’s nipple that was slowly hardening underneath her thin gown.

“Enjoying yourself?” She asked, loving the pained look on Rhea’s face. “I wonder if you’ve ever done this before? Perhaps with Seteth?” She asked as she laughed, knowing full well Seteth didn’t have the guts to lay with Rhea.

Rhea however knew there was no point in physically, and verbally, fighting back. The sooner she let Edelgard do what she wanted, the sooner it would all be over.

“Hmph’ Edelgard practically snorted, unamused by Rhea’s silence. Oh well, even if Rhea didn’t fight back she could still have her fun.

Slowly she let go of Rhea’s other arm, both hands on her breasts now, harshly kneading them, her fingers occasionally twisting the nipples. She closely watched Rhea’s face, watching as the other woman would bite her lip and squirm, obviously trying not to enjoy the attention to her breasts.

After a few minutes of that however Edelgard became bored. Rhea’s little pouts and half-moans were cute, but she wanted further humiliation, she wanted Rhea to know who was now in charge.

As she pulled away she saw a look of relief of Rhea’s face and that only made her more excited. Did Rhea really think this was all she was going to do?

“We’re not done yet Lady Rhea.” Edelgard said as she laughed, shoving her knee inbetween Rhea’s legs, forcing them open.

Panic rose on Rhea’s face. Of course it wouldn’t be over, how stupid of her to think Edelgard would stop there. “Please, haven’t you done enough?” she asked, sounding exhausted.

Edelgard again laughed, roughly grabbing Rhea’s gown and lifting it up past her belly. Of course prisoners had no need for undergarments, so Rhea’s pussy was now on display for Edelgard, a small sheen on her legs, proof that Edelgard’s toying with her breasts had excited her.

Rhea gasped at the cold air hitting her wet cunt, drying her wetness to her legs. “Someone enjoyed having their tits played with.” Edelgard said, as if stating a mere fact. “Perhaps you’ve had a thing for me this whole time? Why I’m quite flattered.”

Edelgard’s taunting made Rhea blush, knowing full well she was aroused. After all it had been a very, very long time since anyone had touched her sexually. Even Edelgard’s inexperienced hand was arousing her. And before Rhea could even think of saying anything back, she gasped, feeling a slight touch to her wet cunt.

Edelgard had run her pointer finger along the outer lips, smirking as she gathered some of Rhea’s wetness and rubbed it between two fingers, as if to show it off.

“Wow, look at this.” She said, as if she was a child playing with a new toy, a string of Rhea’s juices connecting her two fingers, causing the blush on Rhea to turn a deep red. “What a perverted archbishop, perhaps it’s for the best I took over.”

Rhea said nothing, using her weak arms to hide her face as Edelgard continued to run her fingers along her outer labia, purposefully avoiding sliding inside. Edelgard wanted to tease Rhea, she wanted to hear the other moan in pleasure as her enemy took advantage of her.

It wasnt long however until a small gasp escaped Rhea’s lips, Edelgard’s fingers brushing up against her now very sensitive clit.

“Good good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Edelgard practically cooed, as if further humiliate Rhea. Slowly she slipped a finger inside of that wet cunt, pushing it as far as she could go, feeling satisfied when she heard a small yelp from the other.

“Does it feel good Rhea?” She asked in a mocking tone, giving out a disgusting sounding laugh as she quickly started to move her finger in and out of Rhea.

Rhea chose to stay quiet, well, as quiet as she could with a finger inside of her. Small gasps escaping her throat every few thrusts. Still, she refused to entertain Edelgard’s perverted fantasies.

Annoyed at Rhea’s lack of talking back to her, Edelgard roughly inserted two more fingers without warning, spreading all three of them out. “Wow Rhea, look at how far your pussy is stretching. Is the archbishop really just a whore in disguise?” she said, watching as Rhea’s cunt struggled to accommodate her three fingers.

Of course Rhea wasn’t experienced. Edelgard could tell. But damn, was it fun to tease her like this.

“I-If you think I am a whore you’re even more stupid than you look.” Rhea spat, causing Edelgard to rise her free hand up, bringing it down harshly across Rhea’s cheek, causing a bright red mark to appear.

“I’m not the one moaning like a bitch in heat over being fingered!” Edelgard angrily spat, moving her free hand down to Rhea’s clit, harshly digging a nail into it. “To think the archbishop of the church of Seiros would allow herself to be used like this? It’s disgusting.”

Tears finally formed in Rhea’s eyes. It was true. How far had she fallen? However, before she could lament she felt the sensation of emptiness, Edelgard having removed her fingers.

And for the second time Rhea was mistaken in thinking Edelgard was done with her torment. Because in the next instant, she felt something warm and moist her her pussy, something soft, softer than Edelgard’s fingers.

Removing her arms from her face she saw that Edelgard had moved, and that now her mouth was connected to her cunt. As she tried to process what was happening a loud moan escaped her lips, Edelgard’s tongue had just brushed against her clit, sending a bolt of electricity down her spine.

Edelgard smiled to herself, focusing the majority of her attention on that little bundle of nerves she knew would drive any woman insane. Her hands were now on Rhea’s thighs, spreading them as far apart as they could go as she assaulted Rhea’s clit, circling her tongue around it.

“Ah....” Rhea moaned as she arched her back, tears now freely falling down her cheeks as Edelgard ate her out. Soon one of Edelgard’s hands moved from her thigh, and the familiar sensation of being penetrated was happening again. As if on cue Edelgard sped her motions up, adding in a total of three fingers as she licked and nibbled at Rhea’s clit, sending small jolts of pleasure through the other’s body.

To Rhea it felt like an eternity until the pleasure became too much. Her back arched, and a loud, rather pathetic moan escaped her lips as her body shook, her orgasm washing over her.

Noticing Rhea’s orgasm Edelgard gave a few more licks her to clit before withdrawing, slowly pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her lips, making a show out of licking Rhea’s juices off of them.

Rhea looked away in disgust, not noticing how Edelgard was now lifting up her gown, sliding her panties off. “We’re not done quite yet, after all it isn’t fair for just you to have fun.” she sneered, tossing her panties to the side and straddling Rhea.

“You’re going to pleasure me now.”

Edelgard slid up on Rhea’s body until her cunt was level with Rhea’s face, her juices slicking her thighs. 

Of course Rhea knew what she had to do, she was too weak to push Edelgard off after all. The sooner she finished it the sooner the other would finally leave her alone. She slowly stuck her tongue out, using it to lap gently at Edelgard’s labia. She shivered at the taste of Edelgard’s juices, doing her best not to be disgusted at it all.  
“Come on Rhea you can do better than that.” Edelgard said, laughing as she pushed herself down more on Rhea’s face, forcing the archebishop’s tongue into her cunt. 

Rhea of course knew just lightly licking wouldn’t bring Edelgard to orgasm, so she did as told, pumping her tongue in and our of Edelgard’s cunt. This action caused a small gasp to escape Edelgard’s mouth, and she pressed her cunt down even more on Rhea, practically suffocating the other.

“Ah, my clit, lick my clit.” She ordered, sliding up a little until that little nub was level with Rhea’s mouth. Rhea, knowing this would sooner bring the other to orgasm began to furiously lick at it. She circled her tongue around it, sliding it into the hood and even giving a few nibbles here and there.

“Oh....oh you’re good at this Rhea.” Edelgard moaned. She would have felt embarrassed at her lack of composure if she wasn’t completely absorbed in pleasure at the moment. She could feel herself getting close as she reached one hand up to grope a breast, rocking her body against Rhea’s face as she madly traced her tongue along Edelgard’s clit. 

It wasn’t long until a jolt of pleasure ran through Edelgard’s body, a shiver coursing through her as she came. Noticing this Rhea stopped her movements, her tongue throuroughly tired from the ordeal.

After a few moments Edelgard finally got up and picked up her discarded panties, sliding them back on not even caring if her wetness stained them.

“Well now. That was fun.” Edelgard sneered, looking down at the disheveled Rhea who was silently crying. “I’ll be taking my leave now, I’ll send someone in later to help clean you up.” 

And with that she walked out of the cell, making sure to lock it behind her.

Oh if only that could have been her dear professor. Ah well she thought, at least for now, she had her own personal plaything to entertain herself with.


End file.
